The Truth
by Konotsu
Summary: Megumi finds out the truth. How will Sano suffer?


I watched Sano leaning against a brick building that looked to be a flirting posture. He had a smirk on his face that could make a girl weak in the knees. Hell, it made me weak in the knees. The girl looked like a complete and total slut. Why would he go for a girl like that? Does he want a slut? She was wearing a tight black mini skirt that went above mid thigh, a red tube top that cut above her belly button and knee high leather boots. Now that wardrobe says SLUT. She's skinny as hell also. Why would he go for a girl like that?

So, it was true. He was cheating on me. It's not like I care, I knew he never cared for me. What was the point of following him when I knew the truth in the back of my mind? Maybe I just wanted reassurance, or maybe check to see if the facts were straight. Him coming home smelling like another female tramp late at night, ignoring me, leaving early in the morning, and above all else…having lipstick all over his mouth that is clearly noticeable.

She leaned into him trailing her finger down his muscular chest. Leaning into her, he whispered something into her ear that made her giggle and look at him in an intimate way that of course…made me nauseated to my stomach. A stream of jealous rage ran through me just watching them being in close contact with each other. Was she taking my place in his arms? How was this thing-slut better than me? Next thing I saw was their faces coming together in a kiss. I wanted to bang their heads together at the disgusting sight of their lip-locking. Sano's hand traveled down her skinny back to her butt, groping it. What a disgusting thing to see.

Doesn't he know what comes out of someone's ass? Unfortunately not if he is standing their at night with some fucking tramp groping her skinny, flat ass. I have a better ass than her. Mine is actually plump and firm, while hers is flat and nothing but bone. I am way better looking than her. I actually have meat on my bones, and not skin and bones like this dumb blond bimbette. She has blond hair that is very stringy, blue eyes, about 5'1 and hairy legs. The least she can do is shave her gorilla legs and armpits. Her armpits looks like a bush for god sake. She needs a complete and total makeover. I would happily give her one if I didn't want to ring her scrawny neck. Oh well, my point is…she has gorilla legs and gorilla armpits and but ass ugly.

I still see them standing their which actually feels like a stab in the chest at the ugly sight of them. It saddens and angers me. Oh well, I will give him a slap of reality. I just have to figure out how. If he wants a whore, than he will gladly get one. I leave at the sight of them and head home to go through with my plan. The last thing I see is them heading to a hotel across the street.

I walk through my door and head to my room. I take out my make-up and put it on. First I add the foundation to my perfectly round face. Then the black eyeliner that I make thick, then the mascara that enhances my eyelashes, then the pale blush that I put over my high cheekbones, next is the eye shadow that I put above my dark eyes, the least thing is the red lipstick that I put on my full lips. I go to my closet next to pick out a slutty outfit. I skim through them. I end up picking out a short red mini skirt that goes above mid-thigh, and a black tank top along with a push-up bra that barely cover's my breasts. I go to my mirror and think of a way to do my hair. Searching my top dresser, I figure out a way to do my hair. I decide to scrunch my hair in ringlets of curls, then put some of the crappy hairspray in to enhance them and make my curls big. I looked in the mirror and was proud of my appearance so far. I looked like a common slut and Sano would be happy with my appearance once he came home. I then go to my closet and pick out a pair of black high heels that laced up the ankles. They were also four inches high. I could walk in them without tripping every three steps. I walked down to my kitchen and waited for Sano to get home. The last thing I did was pack his bags.

Its past one o'clock in the morning and he just walked into the door with a happy smile on his face. Stupid bastard, he sickens me.

"Where have you been?" I asked sitting up from the kitchen table. His mouth dropped at the sight of me in some twisted pleasure. I guess this is his favorite type of women.

"What? Do you like the way I look?" I asked, hiding my disgust.

"You look like a-" I cut him off. "A slut, hooker, whore? What's your pick?" I asked, putting the words in his mouth.

"What is with this new wardrobe of yours?" He asked eyeing me up tastily, ignoring my rhetorical question.

"Isn't this what you want?" I asked walking up to him in long strides with a seductive smile on my face.

"Uhh…" He was speechless. Good, he should be. "Sano, where were you tonight?" I asked getting face to face with him pushing my breasts up against his chest backing him into the door. I trailed my finger down the right side of his cheek, down his neck, to his chest opening his gi.

"Well?" I said with a smile. "I was going for a jog." He lied without looking me in the eye. I looked at him and grinned then grabbed the collar of his shirt to lead him into what used to be 'our' room. He smiled thinking he was getting something tonight. He's stupid enough to think that I would fuck him after he screwed that whore. He probably has something now that he screwed that whore.

He will be in for a rude awakening and I am happily going to give it to him.

"Who were you jogging with?" I asked, pulling him into the room.

"No one in particular." He said stepping up to me closing the distance between us. "Are you sure?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes." he answered. "Tell me, was it a women?" I asked. He went rigid at the question. I think he knows that I know. I stepped back and looked him in the eye.

"Was it a women Sano?" I asked once again in a normal tone.

He hesitated then answered "No, I was jogging with one of my guy friends." lying to me once again. This keeps getting better and better.

I walked around him, standing behind him then sliding my hands over his back muscles soothingly. I Lay my head on his back to smell him. "Then why do you smell like cheap perfume?" I said in his ear. He didn't answer me.

"Why do you have lipstick smeared over your lips?" He didn't answer again. He knows that I'm not dumb. "And, why aren't you answering my questions, Sano?" I giggled in his ear.

I really hope this is torture for him…

"Because-" He began to say. "You aren't a very talented and convincing liar." I interrupted sharply. I looked into his eyes, penetrating them. He quickly looked away.

"Have you been cheating on me?" I asked simply.

He sighed. "Yes." He confessed. WHACK! I slapped him hard across the face that made him stumble. He clutched his cheek and looked at me in surprise.

"Your lucky that's all your getting off with." I started. "Now get out of here and live with your new tramp girlfriend." I continued in a voice of venom. I walked over beside the bed and got his bags and handed them to him.

"I am not leaving." He said. I grabbed a chunk full of his black hair and pulled him to the door.

"Yes you are." I objected. "Megumi, can't we talk about this?" He pleaded. I gave him a dumbfounded look then said, "You want to talk about it?"

"Yes." He said simply. "Are you serious?" I began to shout. "Yes." He answered again.

"No, we are not talking about this at all. I saw you with another girl, a whore to be exact, and that is all I needed to see. Your gone Sanosuke and that is all I have to say."

"But-" He began to intervene. "No, no more talking. Your dead, and gone to me." He actually looked hurt to me. I wonder if it was just acting? Oh well, I don't care. He hurt me and if I hurt him, then I got more than revenge. That thought made me happy. I almost smiled but hid it from Sano/\

"Megumi, please let me explain." He pleaded again. Wow, he's a weak one.

"Nope, you deceived, lied, and hurt me." I said in a voice of venom. "Now get out!" I shouted, my anger rising. I'm happy that my anger is getting the best of me, it was better than being hurt and in pain.

He began to walk over to me. He just won't take a damn hint. Walking away from him, I walked to the closet that was on the right side of the wall and opened the door. I grabbed something out of the closet and closed the wooden door. What I revealed to him was a metal baseball bat. Sano's eyes widened at the sight of me holding a metal baseball bat in my hand. I normally shy away from violence, but right now I am severely pissed off.

"Whoa, Megumi, do you need to go that extent?" He asked, afraid. Good, he should be afraid right now.

"Sano, right now, I am passed angry and too pissed off. With the state I am in right now, I will beat the fucking shit out of you and throw you out leaving you bruised and in seriously agony." His eyes widened. Maybe he actually thinks that I'm crazy enough to do it and the reality is finally setting in to his thick brain. "Now, I will say this one last time." I paused for a moment. "Get. Out." I bit out the words in venom.

He picked up his bags and walked slowly out of the room, keeping his eyes on me. I think he's afraid to startle me and have me beat him up with the aluminum baseball bat. I watched him like a hawk leaving the room. I heard his feet going down the steps, then heard them clicking on the kitchen floor, and finally heard the door open close. He left and I sighed, my anger deflating now to hurt.

I couldn't cry right now and I will never cry over that losing, low-life bastard. I regained my posture and began getting ready for bed.

I went up to take a shower to get all this gunk off my face and out of my hair. It took like two damn hours for all this shit to come out. I eventually got it all out. Thank god. Getting out of the shower, I dressed in baggy clothes and went to MY bed.

"I finally get the bed to myself." I muttered happily to myself before drifting off to sleep. In the morning, I know I will be hurting. But I get peace for now.

**-I edited, revised, and hopefully got all the grammar errors that everyone was telling me about. Please R&R. Tell me what you think, critisicm is allowed also. :D- **


End file.
